


Frustration

by froxyn



Series: Council Rules [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Frustration

Title: Frustration  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Sometime late S5. No Dawn, no Glory, no death of Buffy, AU.  
Synopsis: Giles is busy. Buffy wants him to be busy doing other things.  
Author's Note: This was a Bunny given to me by [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com). Bunny is as follows:

Buffy and Giles are in a relationship already. Giles is trying to work (at the Magic Box, researching, whatever). Buffy wants him to...do other things... At one point, she steals his glasses and hides them somewhere on her person. This is NOT what gets him to finally give in.

So, thank you to 4thderevko for the Bunny and thank you to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) for going through it.

 

Giles gave an exasperated sigh when he felt Buffy's hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him. "Buffy…"

Placing a light kiss on the tip of his ear, she ran her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest. "You've been researching constantly for three days, Giles. I'm feeling a little neglected…"

He reached up and covered her left hand with his right, stilling her movement as she slipped her hand under his jacket and started rubbing her fingers over his nipple through his shirt. "I'm researching because it's what I do…I do what I can to keep you as safe as possible."

"Mm-hm…and you're really good at it." She whispered before her lips brushed against his neck. "You're really good at other things too, you know."

"Buffy, this prophecy – "

"Needs to be researched, I know." She sighed before pulling her hand out from under his and moved around his chair, hopping onto the table next to the book he had open in front of him. "But, we haven't made love in three days. Do you know what happens to a Slayer when she has all of this pent up energy and no way to release it?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've gone longer."

"Not since we've been together…not when I've been slaying my ass off every night." She ran her foot along the outside of his thigh. "Please, Giles…"

He rubbed the side of his neck and gestured towards the open book. "I'm in the middle of a very important translation. This could very well be the difference between life and death, Buffy."

She leaned forward, her eyes darkened with lust as she stared at him. "I feel like I'm going to explode…"

"You're not going to explode, Buffy. Please don't be so melodramatic." He stated, chuckling softly.

She shook her head, quickly snatching his glasses from his face and dropping them into the front of her halter top. He rolled his eyes, dropping his pen to the table.

"For God's sake, Buffy…"

A smile appeared on her lips. "You don't have your glasses, you can't read. You can't read, you can't work."

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "Must you be so…"

"Playful? 'Cause I know you weren't getting ready to say 'childish'." She interrupted quickly before leaning back on the table.

She licked her lips while giving him a sultry look. "Help me get rid of this energy and I'll give your glasses back…"

Sliding his hand under his jacket, he pulled a spare pair of glasses from the inside pocket and held them up for her to see. "I promise, Buffy…let me finish this and then – "

She interrupted him with a frustrated groan and stared at him. "Giles!"

He put the glasses on and looked into her eyes. "Buffy, I love you…and I want you."

"Then take me!" She growled as she pulled the glasses from her top and dropped them on the table.

"I want you to be safe, love. And in order for me to make sure that you are, I _need_ to finish this translation as quickly as possible."

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime? It's not like I can concentrate on anything!"

He smiled softly in understanding. "Perhaps you could work off some of the energy?"

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do!" She cried in exasperation.

His smile faded slightly as he cleared his throat. "I, uh…was actually suggesting that you do some training."

She glared at him for a moment and then slid off the table, sighing heavily. "Fine. I'll be in the training room if you change your mind."

He watched as she stormed through the shop, calling her name as she opened the door to the training room. She turned quickly and merely stared at him.

"I do love you."

"I love you too. I just…" She shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm not mad. I'm frustrated and horny…so, I'll just go work some of this energy off. But, you owe me, Giles…and I mean big time."

He sighed as she walked into the training room and closed the door behind her. Part of him, the part that was her lover, wanted to follow her…wanted to pull her into his arms and make love to her for hours. Another part of him, the part that was her Watcher, knew that her safety was held in the balance at the moment.

He shook his head and picked up his pen. The Watcher had to keep her alive. The lover would have to wait a while longer.

* * *

Buffy stared at the dummy and shook her hands as she loosened the muscles in her neck.

"Guess it's just you and me right now."

She planned her attack in her head as she always did, and then looked at the dummy again regretfully.

"And I'm having a really bad day, so I apologize in advance because I'm pretty sure I'm going to break you."

* * *

Giles narrowed his eyes and re-read his translation again. "The light of the moon, the heat of the sun combine as one?"

Grabbing the pad of paper and the book, he stood up and made his way downstairs. He was positive he remembered something in another volume citing a similar detail. However, that volume was kept in the basement with the other books he didn't want Willow having her hands on.

If this prophecy was related to the spell that was in his mind, it could very well be averted. He tried not to get his hopes up as he ran down the stairs and dropped the book and pad onto the desk in the corner. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over the back of the chair before running his hand through his hair.

If living on a Hellmouth had taught him anything, it was that everything was not necessarily as it seemed.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Buffy walked down the stairs after not being able to find Giles in the main storefront. The stair creaked as she stepped on it, but he made no sign that he had heard anything.

She narrowed her eyes, watching him write furiously as he flipped the page and skimmed it with his index finger. As she stepped further into the room, his hands paused in their movement and he inhaled deeply.

"Buffy…"

She smiled softly and made her way across the room. "I didn't think you heard me."

He turned slowly and gazed at her, dropping the pen onto the pad of paper. "I didn't."

Chuckling, she sat down on the corner of the desk. "So…you're like a Jedi Knight now? You can just 'sense' me?"

"Not exactly." He whispered distractedly. "How was your workout?"

"I killed the dummy. And the punching bag. And I accidentally kicked a hole in the wall." She smiled as she reached out and smoothed his hair down. He had obviously run his fingers through it repeatedly. "And the research?"

His eyes darted to her chest, her hardened nipples under the thin top hard to miss. "I think I've found something."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What?"

"A spell." He answered softly, inhaling deeply. "My God, you're intoxicating."

She tilted her head, confusion in her eyes. "Huh?"

"Your arousal…it's…intoxicating."

She widened her eyes. "You can smell me?"

"Mm." He nodded, moving his hand to her knee and sliding it up her thigh.

"Pheromones." He added, as if that should be a sufficient enough answer.

Shaking her head in amusement, she looked into his eyes. "I'm not sure whether I should be incredibly turned on or freaked out by that."

He licked his lips and gently squeezed her thigh. "Buffy…"

"What have you been doing down here?" She asked cautiously, more than a little confused at the turn around in his behaviour. "Less than two hours ago, I couldn't do anything to get you away from your books…and now…"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "You're not under a spell are you? Because – "

"I'm not under a spell, Buffy. Though, I was beginning to wonder if you were."

Confusion shone in her eyes again. "Huh? Why would you think I was…oh." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No spell. Just pent-up frustration…simple. Now what have you been doing if you're not under a spell?"

He swallowed thickly and smiled. "I've been researching. And…as I said, I think I've found something. As I recall, I told you that when I'd finished…I'd do my best to rectify the fact that I've been neglecting you for the past three days."

A smile slowly appeared on her face as she covered his hand with hers. "Well, the workout _did_ take care of some of the energy, just like you thought it would."

He took a deep breath as she lifted his hand from her thigh and slid from the desk. His eyes darkened a shade as she moved forward and sat on his lap, her legs straddling his.

"But, not all of it." She whispered as she ran her hands up his chest and started loosening his tie.

Shifting slightly underneath her, he moved her until her core rested against his quickly hardening cock. He sighed as he slipped his hands under the hem of her flimsy halter top.

"I'm sorry that I've been so preoccupied."

She pulled the tie free and started working on the buttons of his shirt. "Well…you are trying to save my life here…"

Nodding slowly, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his as he pushed the top up. She lifted her arms and he broke the kiss long enough to pull the top over her head, dropping it to the floor as she pushed his shirt open and ran her fingers through the soft hair covering his chest.

"That I am." He whispered as he unclasped her bra.

The chair squeaked softly as she leaned forward and kissed him. His groan rumbled in his chest as her tongue nudged its way into his mouth. He sucked hungrily on her tongue, his left hand moving between them to pop open the button on her jeans as his right slipped underneath the loosened silk bra to cup her left breast.

She broke the kiss, groaning loudly as he rolled her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "God, Giles…"

Giles glanced around the room, looking for a comfortable place to lay her down. If they had been upstairs, he would've laid her out on the couch in the training room. However, they weren't upstairs…they were in the basement, and there was no couch.

He smiled as she gasped when he gently pinched her nipple. There was a fairly sturdy table though. His eyes closed in pleasure as she rocked against his erection and lowered her mouth to the side of his neck.

"Buffy, love…" He whispered as he released her nipple and moved both hands to her hips.

His intention was to hold her still. When he felt her warmth through her jeans and his trousers, his hands tightened on her hips, encouraging her to move harder against him.

She lightly nipped at his neck with her teeth before resting her forehead against his shoulder, whimpering at the sensations their movements were causing in her. "Giles…God, Giles…I want you."

Wrapping his arms around her back, he carefully leaned forward, gathering the needed the leverage to stand. "I want you too, Buffy…Christ, I want you."

She wrapped her legs around his hips as he stood, lowering her mouth to his and kissing him slowly. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled his glasses off with his left hand and tossed them onto the desk before turning and blindly making his way to the table on the other side of the room.

Her hands moved under his open shirt, gripping his shoulders as her tongue slid along his. As he gently sat her on the table, she pushed his shirt down his arms and slowly ended the kiss. While he pulled his arms from the sleeves and allowed the shirt to fall to the floor, she rid herself of the bra that was hanging loosely from her shoulders.

His tongue darted out and wet his lips as he glanced at her bare chest, his hands quickly pulling her shoes and socks from her feet. "God, but you're beautiful."

She smiled at his whispered statement as she unbuckled his belt. "You've always made me feel beautiful."

He looked into her eyes, his fingertips tracing her collarbone before grazing the skin between her breasts. "I love you so."

She gasped at the intensity in his eyes as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down his thighs. After he had kicked them free, she lifted her hips enough for him to pull her jeans and underwear down her legs.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She stated softly as she gazed into his eyes.

Dropping the clothing to the floor, he tenderly ran his left hand along her thigh. "Are you asking me to marry you, Buffy?"

"Maybe." She whispered in reply, closing her eyes as he gently pushed her back until she was lying across the table. "But, mainly I'm just asking you to love me for the rest of my life."

Stepping between her legs, he leaned over her and brushed his fingers down the side of her face. "I'll love you until the day I die, Buffy. And should you want to get married, all you need to do is say so."

Buffy lifted her legs around his waist, groaning softly when the head of his erection nudged her clitoris. "You'd…you'd marry me?"

He nodded slowly before kissing her lips and reaching between them, guiding his erection to her entrance. "In a heartbeat."

She moaned as he slowly pushed his hips forward until he was completely embedded within her. Placing her left hand on his side, she lifted her right and lovingly caressed the side of his face.

"I love you."

He leaned into her touch, his left hand holding her hip as he pressed the palm of his right hand against the surface of the table. He rocked his hips against her, closing his eyes as her nails lightly scratched along his ribs.

"Is…this alright?"

She lowered her left hand to his chest, rolling his nipple under her fingers. "Yes…God, yes…"

He moved slowly with short, gentle strokes as he watched her. Her breasts jostling lightly, the sheen of sweat beginning to appear on her arousal-pinkened skin, her lips parting slightly to emit a soft moan…he had always found it amazing to watch her as they made love.

When she tightened her legs around him and scratched her nails over his nipple, he knew she wanted more. He smiled and lengthened his strokes, but maintained his slow pace. Opening her eyes, she met his gaze.

"More, Giles…please…"

Knowing how sexually frustrated she had been, he was surprised that it had taken her this long to request for more. He licked his lips and pushed harder against her.

"Tell me what you want, Buffy."

She groaned at the slight change of pace, the hand on his ribs gripping him tightly. "You…you know…what I want…"

He nodded as he leaned over her and brushed his lips across hers. "Yes…but, Christ I want to hear you say it."

As he brushed her lips for a second time, she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. Staring into his eyes, she raked her nails over his chest.

"Fuck me." Hearing his sharp intake of air, she smiled and nipped his lip again. "Fuck me, Giles…make me come all over your cock…"

"God, I love hearing those words come out of your mouth." He whispered huskily, placing a warm open-mouthed kiss on her chin.

"Show me…" She groaned as he withdrew nearly completely and slammed back forward. "God, show me how much you love fucking me…"

A growl rumbled in his chest at her words. It was true…there was only one thing that came anywhere close to the sensation of making love to her, and that was fucking her. His focus on researching the prophecy had masked his need for her. As soon as he had found the solution, he realized how frustrated he was as well.

As her back arched, he slipped his arm underneath her and lifted her chest to his as he increased his thrusts. She slid her hands to his back, her nails digging into his shoulder blades causing him to groan loudly.

She knew what he wanted…it was what she wanted. For him to be on top of her, their bodies touching as he pumped his cock into her. She smiled inwardly when she heard his frustrated growl, their current position not allowing the contact he wanted.

"Floor, Giles…" She roughly scratched her nails down his back as he pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "Fuck me on the floor…give us both what we want…"

"Floor's…hard…"

She dragged her nails back up his back, delighting in the shudder she felt in his muscles. "Fuck me properly…"

His eyes were nearly black with passion and lust as he stared at her. With no further warning, he grabbed her and pulled her from the table, lowering their bodies to the hardwood floor.

"God, yes! Giles…harder!"

Hooking his arms under her knees, he leaned over her and plunged his tongue into her mouth. His groan vibrated in his chest…this was what he wanted. Her body moving against his as his hips slammed against her, his tongue probing her mouth as her inner muscles clenched around him.

As she felt her orgasm rapidly build, she tore her mouth from his and gripped his shoulders tightly. "God…so…close…Giles!"

He moved even harder against her, pulling her right nipple into his mouth and biting it roughly. She screamed as her inner walls spasmed around him, her fluids bathing his cock as she came. He released her nipple, throwing his head back and grunting with effort as he struggled to hold on for just a while longer.

He rode out her orgasm, gradually slowing his thrusts as she came down. Unhooking his arms from her legs, he kissed her warmly as she lovingly stroked his back. When he lifted his head, she inhaled deeply.

"You didn't…"

He smiled down at her and shook his head. "No, I…I want to come while I'm making love to you."

"Close?" She whispered as she closed her eyes, feeling another orgasm begin to build.

"God, yes…"

She licked her dry lips and shifted underneath him, giving herself enough room to roll him onto his back. She followed him over, smiling as he grunted softly.

"Buffy…"

She rubbed his chest with her trembling fingers as she rocked against him. "Let me make love to you, Giles…I love watching you beneath me."

Inhaling sharply, he moved his hands to her hips. "Love you."

"Love you." She whispered softly, covering his hands with hers as she increased her pace. "God, I love you."

He arched his hips, meeting each of her downward strokes with a thrust of his own. Within a matter of minutes, he felt her inner muscles quiver around him again. Tightening his hands on her hips, he gazed into her eyes.

"Buffy…"

"Come for me, Giles."

His eyes closed, his fingers twitching against her skin as his cock thickened within her. "Oh, love…"

Her body shuddered as her second orgasm crashed over her, she threw her head back and screamed his name. Hearing her scream his name in absolute pleasure was what took him over the edge. Her name left his lips on a loud groan as he emptied himself inside of her.

She fell forward, collapsing onto his chest, her body spent. Wrapping his arms around her, he carefully rolled them onto their sides, sighing softly as his softening cock slipped from her.

He cradled her to his chest, placing soft kisses in her hair as they fought to catch their breath. "Should this happen again…"

"Should what happen again?" She whispered against his chest.

"Me getting lost in research." He answered as he swallowed thickly.

"Mm?"

"Remind me of what happens if we go too long without each other."

She lifted her head and looked into his still glazed eyes. "Will that keep you from getting lost in research?"

He smiled as he shook his head, pushing her damp hair back from her face. "No…it will remind me of how wonderful it will be to make love to you once my research is finished."

She snorted softly and rolled her eyes. "Will it at least persuade you to try to find an answer sooner?"

He grinned and tenderly kissed her lips. "More than likely, yes."

Lifting his arm, he glanced at his watch and sighed. "We…don't have much time before Anya opens the shop."

"We're in the basement…why would she come down here?"

He carefully sat up, pulling her with him. "Because she'll look for us…the car's out front."

She pouted and ran her finger down his chest. "But…I like the afterglow cuddling stuff…"

"So do I." Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across hers. "Let me take you out for breakfast."

Furrowing her brow, she exhaled deeply. "I'm trading afterglow for breakfast?"

He chuckled, standing and gathering their clothing. "Breakfast…and then home."

She brightened as she stood and took her clothes from his hands. "And…more afterglow?"

He laughed as he pulled his clothes back on. "Yes, love."

Quickly dressing and running her fingers through her hair, she glanced at the desk. "What about the prophecy?"

He watched her walk over to the desk as he buttoned his shirt. "It can be averted with a spell."

She read his translation with narrowed eyes. "The light of the moon, the heat of the sun combine as one?"

"Mm-hm. Essentially sunset…if the spell is performed at sunset on the night that prophecy will take place, which as we know is in two days, it…stops."

Buffy met his eyes, hers filled with bewilderment. "You sure? That's it? A spell?" When he offered her a smile and nodded, she gave a light huff. "Talk about anti-climatic. So, you'll need Will to help you on it then?"

Giles cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm rather sure that I would prefer not to have Willow's help with this spell."

Buffy's eyes lit up at the tone of his voice. "So…it's like sex magick?"

"Mm." He stepped forward and ran his fingers down the side of her neck. "I can teach you the incantation…if you're interested."

"Sex and stopping an apocalypse all at once? Count me in."

He grinned and bent his head, his lips nearly touching hers when Anya's voice came booming down the stairs.

"Giles, you down there?"

He gave Buffy a knowing look and chuckled. "Yes, Anya…Buffy and I were researching this prophecy."

"Oh. Well, if you're done having sex, it's time to open the shop."

Giles rolled his eyes as he listened to Anya's footsteps move across the floor overhead. Buffy laughed, giving him a quick kiss before picking up the books and pad of paper and nudging him towards the stairs.

"Someone promised me breakfast and afterglowy stuff."

He smiled down at her, taking the books from her and tucking them under his right arm as he placed his left hand on her lower back. "Yes, that I did."

As they climbed the stairs together, she looked up at him. "Though, I'm all for skipping breakfast if you want…"

His eyes sparkled, his smile growing. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Buffy. Gives you the energy you need…"

She returned his smile with a broad one of her own. "Breakfast it is…extra sausage for you."

He laughed heartily and leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. The Watcher could take a break for a while. And that was something Giles was infinitely happy about.

 

~ End


End file.
